


Precious One

by dearestnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sappy, cringe worthy af, hunkai - Freeform, idek what i did, lowkey mpreg but not really, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestnini/pseuds/dearestnini
Summary: Sehun wonders why Jongin likes touching other people's belly and stomach.





	Precious One

Sehun should have noticed it way earlier: the way Jongin's eyes sparkle when touching people's bellies. It was too cute and funny, how Jongin was so curious even if he has been working out regularly himself to form his own abdominal muscles.

Chanyeol even teases Jongin about it, because Jongin has played and touched Chanyeol's belly as well when he stopped working out—saying that Jongin should also stop working out and build his own pudgy stomach so that he would play with his own. Jongin and the members laughed it off.

So when the hyungs left the maknaes in the dorm, since Jongin insisted Sehun to accompany him to lazy around the dorm, Sehun decided to ask about Jongin's thing about tummies.

Jongin was currently watching a random Korean variety show and giggling here and there, unconsciously playing with Sehun's tummy (he was too tired to work out, okay?). Sehun laces his fingers with Jongin and turns to him.

"What's with you and your thing with bellies?" Sehun asked, a teasing smirk on his lips and Jongin stops mid laugh, glancing at Sehun with his eyebrows raised.

"Uhh... Nothing? I think they're kind of cute? Plus, I ain't telling you," Jongin said, a little unsure of his answer and Sehun grabs the remote to turn off the television. He ignores Jongin's complain of _"Hey!"_

"Really," Sehun says, completely unconvinced. Without warning, he lunges to Jongin and pinches both of his sides continuously, elicting a series squeaks and laugh from Jongin.

"Sehunnie! S-stop!" Jongin laughs and tries to push Sehun aways, "F-fine! I'm gonna tell you, just please stop!" Jongin grabs Sehun's dark locks and Sehun immediately stops, looking expectantly at Jongin for an answer. They both snickered to themselves.

"I was not lying when I said bellies and tummies are cute, you know?" Jongin smiles and Sehun rolls his eyes, getting ready for his comeback remark when Jongin continues, "But everytime I see tummies, I immediately think of family."

All of Sehun's sarcastic and snide comments died down in his throat, looking at Jongin with a shocked and confused face. Jongin breathes, "Like, I've seen my sister grow out her tummy and bear adorable children—my niece and nephew. Don't you think that life is beautiful like that? That one day, when we grow old, we would have our own family to love and protect," Jongin unconsciously plays with his stomach, fidgeting and not quite understanding why he's being nervous while confessing to Sehun about his thoughts.

"I want to experience that, Sehun. What do you think about the happiness you'd feel seeing your own child smiling and then remembering that ' _that's the sweet little child I loved and protected inside my little tummy for nine months_ '. It's sweet, isn't it?"

Jongin can feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer as every second passes while he waits for Sehun's reaction. "Ugh, t-this is so embarrassing. Forget I said that. I'm so ashamed—" Jongin hides his face in embarrassment as Sehun still stays silent. Jongin keeps his hands on his face, thinking about dashing off to his room because he could not take the awkward situation anymore... until he feels a warm weight on his stomach.

Jongin removes his hands covering his face and looks down, surprised to see that Sehun had placed his head on Jongin's flat stomach and strokes his side.

"Hey there, Jongin's tummy with chocolate abs," Sehun says and Jongin laughs, "I know that you won't be able to bear any little ' _peanuts_ ' because basically, this idiot right here is obviously a male and has too many muscles to let the babies live inside," Sehun earned a stinging hit at the back of his head from Jongin.

"Anyway, just please let me ask you to always be healthy and work for the digestion of this man because he means everything to me," Sehun smiles as Jongin strokes his dark locks lovingly, "And I'll work hard to make your owner the happiest person always and maybe, have a family with him in the future." Sehun then kissed Jongin's flat stomach and smiles at Jongin.

This is really sappy and cringe-worthy, but the loving gaze Jongin has directed at him makes up for it. Jongin grabs his face and gives him a peck on his lips.

"You are really awkward and disgusting, I hate you so much," Jongin says and Sehun laughs.

Sehun knows that Jongin's words were empty when he watches Jongin later, smiling happily while thinking about Sehun's actions.

He would definitely do everything just to see that smile on Jongin's face everyday. His precious one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so sorry about this. I kept thinking about Jongin touching people's stomachs from Yummy Yummy, Knowing Brothers and even Chanyeol LMAO. It was too cute.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! :) @dearestnini
> 
> Now let me vanish from embarrassment.


End file.
